1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improvement in emergency vehicle transport systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a device for anchoring the upper portion of a support pole mounted on a platform, such as a cot or stretcher for transporting a patient in an emergency vehicle. It is possible with use of the invention to avoid swaying or disruptive motion of the pole when used to support an intravenous bottle holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Holders for intravenous supply bottles are known in the prior art, such as shown in the Richmond, Alexander and Krasnoff patents listed below. Raia shows a device including a telescopic mounting stand. Moreover, anchoring devices or ceiling support devices, such as for a light fixture or chandelier are known in the prior art, such as by Cochran and Corey. These and the the following patents are illustrative of the state of the art with regard to the field of the invention:
U.S. Pat. No. 917,847--Apr. 13, 1909--Corey PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,182,351--May 9, 1916--Cochran PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,004,786--June 11, 1935--Gaus PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,957,187--Oct. 25, 1960--Raia PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,248,120--Apr. 26, 1966--Volpe PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,318,457--May 9, 1967--Krasnoff PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,372--Jan. 9, 1973--Alexander PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,844--Feb. 1, 1977--Richmond.
None of the patents listed above discloses a device to anchor the upper end of a cot-mounted support for intravenous bottles to the ceiling or roof of an emergency vehicle. Inasmuch as a need and demand for such a device exists, the present invention fulfills such a need. Moreover, none of the patents above discloses a locking feature for removably attaching the upwardly projecting support pole and used to attach a bottle holder in a secure fashion.